Team Acme
|-|No. 1 Acme= |-|No.2 Tamagineil= |-|No.3 Beroringa= |-|Leader= |-|Leader as Master Initials= |-|Leader's Final Form= Team Acme is the Revolutionary Team of Revolution Final representing Darkness standing against Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and his army of Initials. But in reality, things are not what they seem..... Story Team Acme is a group of Revolutionaries who love scheming and betrayal. They are led by Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed. Their lesser members look like demonic-looking vegetables or fruits while higher ranking members look like reptiles with plant features. They focus on suicide tactics such as discarding one's own cards for an advantage. They are actually a group of creatures who used revolution change to their own interests and are actually Initials who can control D2 Fields, as proven after Miradante Twelve, Time Pope defeats D2J Jelvis. Later on, it was revealed that they were actually a group of Initials who attempted to eat all Revolutionaries from the inside and their leader D2M Magurakazura evolved into D2M2 Doguraeater by eating nearby Initials and were defeated by Team Doremi. Team Members Acme, First Seed The youngest member of the team, he appears a group of berries with vines as legs. He is highly scheming and manipulative, but he is no stronger than a . He is also quite cunning, and for some reason, is capable of making lunch boxes. Tamagineil, Second Seed The second member of the team, he appears as an onion with a thick, thorny whip as a tongue. Beroringa, Third Seed The 3rd member and the heavy strike force of the group, he appears as a chameleon with a venus flytrap as a head. Demonkazura, Revolutionary Grudge Weed The leader of the group, he had led Team Acme into defeating D2P Heavy Pop, but he still fails to stop Heavy Pop's world ending art. He has the ability to damage himself to destroy an opposing creature, and can make himself impossible to destroy in a battle by using the grudge of the souls he sacrificed. Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor seems to have a good trust on him, which is warned by Doremi and Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, although he does not seem to heed this warning. D2M Magurakazura and D2M2 Doguraeater Later on the whole group is revealed to be actually not a Revolutionary Team but in fact a group of initials that tried to destroy the Revolutionary Team from the inside. Magurakazura ate many Initials and became Doguraeater and fought Team Doremi which were angered by the truth. Their eventual fate was unknown, but they could had been defeated as a whole along with Dormageddon X. Other Forces Demon Command Dragons, Demon Dragons and Funky Knightmares fight alongside Team Acme and are either mono-darkness or Darkness Fire. Anime They are represented by lolicon fodder and were first used against Lulu Takigawa, in which she barely won. Acme makes her lunch and locked her in a room with Katta. They are also highly scheming and can manipulate other Revolutionary creature spirits to join them. It was later revealed the Kazura was rare killers along with the whole team being Initials. Still, after Katta lost his Victory Mode due to the destruction of Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, it was still released back to the creature world along with the rest of the Revolutionary Teams, possibly because it was rendered harmless when Dormageddon X is destroyed. Category:Team Acme Category:Races Category:Revolutionary Teams Category:Antagonists